a past he never knew
by tazzylovestwilight
Summary: what if bella tryed to tell edward something that day he left. what if she was trying to tell him she wasn't who she said she was. what if she was trying to tell him she was 10000 yrs old and was a vamp. and that her mother the queen would be awake soon
1. Chapter 1

I do not own twilight just love to read it.

Preface:

All they know about me is a lie. I am not who they think I am. I tried to tell him. But then he had to go and leave. I guess there is nothing left to do but to go back and see everyone. I have been in hiding for a long time from her. I know she is asleep but she can always wake up. I do love her but after what she did to me and the rest of my kind she needs to stay asleep. I know the world is not what it used to be. I guess when you have been alive as long as I have you understand. I didn't choose this life I was born into it. It's scary but it's who I am. I am not that little girl names Isabella swan. She does not exist. She never did. I used persuasion in other words on Charlie. At least I use my first name. I miss them all the time, my real family. My brother and everyone. So that brings me to where I am now on a plane going to find them. I knew that my best friend was a rock star now. How funny that is. But Lestat has always been a show pony. I finally L.A and found his sent. I knew where to go. I decided that I really should knock on the door I might be a princess but it is the right thing to do. I know I let something slip me a princess; I have to keep my mind blank. I have to stop thinking it. It's something that can make her find me. I knocked on the door to find some little human answer.

"Can I help you." The little human asked me. I looked at him. He didn't know who I was or who I was here seeing.

"I am after Lestat." I said as I walked past him.

"Wait you cannot just walk in here. He does not like it when fans come in. I he isn't what he seems, you will get hurt." He screamed after me. I turned around. How dare this little human tell me what to do? I could kill him with a flick of my wrist.

"Who do you thing made him this way." I said to the human. He looked at me scared.

"He is upstairs in the last room. You will be able to find him." He said and ran away. I giggled to myself pathetic humans. Oh my god I am starting to sound like her. That's not good. I followed the human way and found lestat in his coffin. He looked to so cute and peaceful, well as much as you can when you are like us. He looked up when he sense me. He had the biggest smile on his face. He got up at jumped at me.

"Izz I have missed you so much. Where have you been I have missed you so much?' He said.

"Hiding from her. I know she is a sleep but I know she will wake up soon and I do not want that. She is the reason why we all hid now." I said to him. He nodded and looked at me. He told me all about his time way from everyone. How he became who he was. He told me he missed me every day and that he might have found someone to love. She was a telermasican who was renouncing. She was also Mahert's great etc granddaughter. Her name was Jessie and she sound just right for him. I had always thought of Lestat as my brother since my real one was never around. I could always feel him but he just wasn't ever there. I told about where I was last. How I thought I had found my real mate but then how he and his family left me because he thought I was human and couldn't be in his world because I could get hurt. Of course Lestat got cranky with but I was able to carm him down. He told me of his concert coming up and said I had to be there and gave me a ticket. He said he would need y help as he knew others of our kind here going to be there to kill him. I could not have that happen. I would kill them first. We talked till it was dawn and he had to go to sleep.

"You are so lucky you are an original and don't need to worry about the Sun." he said. I looked at him.

"Yes in away but it has its price" I said. I gave him a kiss on the cheek and went on my way. I would be here for him tonight and I help him if he needed. I could sense that she was awaking and that she would be there. if she was she will be in for a big surprise. She thought I was dead. She thought that I wouldn't have survived but I had and I was glad. All she had done to me I would get her back for. My mother Queen Akasha would not know what hit her and either would my twin brother Armand.

**Sorry guys if it seems a bit weird but as you cans guess at the end that Bella is really an original vamp and that her mother is Akasha. For those who do not know who that is read the interview with the vampire, vampire Lestat and queen of the dammed. Or watch the movies (vampire lestat and queens of the dammed is one movie). I have made an Elder vamp her twin. Armand does exist in the books just as someone else. I thought it would be better for her to have a twin. I will get more into Bella's past in the future chapters. And yes the Cullen's will come back in to this and yes so will the volture **


	2. Chapter 2

The concert

Tonight was the night of the concert. I really couldn't wait. I had heard Lestat's music and it was good. I was also looking forward to these covens coming. Thinking that they could come and destroy my best friend. Well they have another thing coming. I also had this feeling that my mother would be there. I went to Lestat's place. He had said he wanted me to come with him, so he could make sure I was safe. I had laughed at him when he had said that. He knew I could look after myself. But if that's what he felt I would humor him. When we got there it was packed. I didn't know how many people were there but there had to a lot. I could see the covens there. There were not hard to miss. The only people not moving to the music. They were planning things in their head. Good thing I have my mother's powers. I could see what they were going to do. I had to smile to myself. They were just going to come on stage and try and kill him. They are idiots. Lestat went on stage and started to sing and was bating them on. I had to laugh. He hadn't changed. He finished his second song and decided to tell the crowd that this next song was for those who had come for him. I knew that they were going to start to attack. I saw the first one come on stage and that was it. I ran out on the stage and grab him. I pushed him out of the way. I grab the vamp and rip of his neck. They started coming from everywhere. And hen suddely Marius came. I looked at him and nodded. I had created him and him Lestat. He was a very good friend. H had been looking after my parents for me. But from what I could see in his mind that yes indeed like I thought my mother had awoken. She had gone and killed my father and took his blood. She was going to be hard to defeat. We killed vamp after vamp but they were coming from everywhere. I didn't think that there would be this many here. Then suddenly they all went up in flames and started to rise to the sky. I look at Lestat and Marius. I said one word and they knew. "Mother". They looked at me and nodded. We heard a big crash coming from next to Lestat. My mother then came out of this big hole. She looked at me with a big smile.

"My baby. I see that you are here. Sorry darling you are not who I am here for my don't worry I will be back for you." She said with a big grin. She then grabbed Lestat and flew away. I looked at Marius and he grabbed my hand and pulled me away. I couldn't' believe what had just happed. My mother had come and taken my best friend. She had killed my father so she was going to take Lestat has her mate. Oh my god. I knew how he felt for Jessie. But knowing my mother she would make him forget about her. We ran for about 10ks and meet up with Marhret and Pandora and the rest. I could hear my name being called out. I turned around and came face to face with someone I didn't think I would see again. There stood Alice. I looked at her. How come she was here? Had she seen this or something?

"Bella please look at me. I need to know why you are here and what you did on that stage. How could a human do those things we saw you do." She said. So she didn't know what I was or who I was that was good I guess but I knew she had seen too much. I knew my mother would see that they had meant a lot to me and she would take them to make me join her again.

"Alice is there rest with you" I asked her. She nodded her head. "Go and grab them quick and then follow us we need to go somewhere, were we can talk about this." I stated to her. She nodded her head and left. The others looked at me and I told them everything. They were not too happy but could see that I couldn't leave them here. After about 5 mins they were back. But they had more people with them. It looked like it was the Delians. There was a blond one on Edwards arm. It hurt to see it because I had though that he was my mate. I looked at them and nodded. They looked at me with shock. I turned around and started to walk away. They started to follow us. We finally got to Marhret's house. We went into the study and all sat down. I looked at the Cullen's and their friends. I knew would have to tell them everything. "I guess I should tell you who I really am." I said. They all nodded at me. I could see my kind looking at me. They knew what I was about to say.

"A long time ago there was a kingdom called Egypt. And before you say anything, jut listen to the story. This story goes back about 10000 yrs ago. There was a pharaoh and his queen. Their names were Enkina and Akasha. They ruled Egypt with love and kindness. They were known as the God and Goddess of light. One day one of their Generals was out hunting and came across 2 young girls. You could see that they were twins. They were what you would call witches. They were born that way. They could see the sprits. The general though it would be good for them to come and see his king and queen. He brought them back to the palace and to his king and queen. They were love straight away by the queen. They one thing the queen wanted more than the love of her husband was a child. The twins said that she would have a set of twins soon. The queen was delighted that she asked the girls to stay. One day the girls were doing their thing when a sprit got lose. She went straight for the queens. This sprit wasn't a very nice one. She was a blood demon and wanted it all the time. The demon could sense that the queen was with child. It went inside the queen. It decided that it wasn't going to leave it would change the queen to make her like herself. To want blood. The queen was transformed into the first vampire. But due to the sprit going and changing the queen, she went into labor straight after and the queen's children were born. They were born just like the queen. Vampires. She was so happy to see her children. But she then though of her husband. She was happy with this gift as she called it that the sprit had done to her; she wanted to change her husband. They decided that after they would change everyone. They had decided to name their children Armand Enkina Ramsey and Isabella Maria Akasha. They twins grew at a huge rate and by the time they were 3 they were adults. They grew into great vampires. The queen found out that she had powers. She could do anything. Every power to exist she has. Her daughter was the same. But the son did not. He was just very strong. Soon the king and queen drank Egypt dry. Enkina lost his will to drink and went into a slumber and without her mate by her side the queen did also. She told her daughter to look after everything. The princess knew that if her mother should wake again that it would not be good. Her brother went off on his own. He did not think it would be good for him to be around anymore. The princess entrusted her friend who she had created to look after the king and queen. The princess the went into hiding and decided that the humans should rule again. She went on with her life checking in with her trusted friend and becoming best friends with his son who h created. She then came across a set of vampire she didn't know existed. A group of veggie vamps. She had known that sparkles existed. You see she was lucky because she was born this way she could walk in the sun and not burn. She fell in love with one of these veggie vamps. A lot of things happen; because she was in hiding she could not use her powers. She was able to spill blood. The one who she thought was her true mate decided that he would leave her in a forest and tell her he didn't love her anymore and that she was just a toy." I said. I could see the light coming in through the door. I looked at my friends.

"You must go and get some sleep. The sun is about to rise." They nodded. And left.

The rest looked at me. I knew what they were thinking. I had just told them about m past I hope they rely who the princess was.

"Bella who was this princess." Asked one of the blond ones who I didn't know

"It was me." I said and walked out.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The aftermarth.

I had gone and told them my past. They will probley think that I am a freak. I worndered through the house trying to find anything that Marhert would have kept from the time my mother ruled. I walked into a garlley room. Around the walls were pictures of everyone. It made me wonder what Lestate was doing. How was he coping with my mother. Had he forgotten about Jessie? I missed him and who knows what mother would do. She did after all kill my father. I heard people behind me. I looked around and there was Jasper and roselie. The looked at me with sadness in their eyes.

"Bella we are very sorry for the way we acted. I shouldn't have been so cold to you". Roselie said. I looked at her. I couldn't be mad at her. She never knew who I was. She was only being like that cause she thought I was human.

"Rose I can not be angery at you. You did not know who I was. You were being cold because you thought I was human. I can understand. You are forgiven and Jasper before you say anything it was not your fault about the party. You had to contend with 6 other vampires and my blood when splilled is ment to be very atracking. So don't ever think its your fault." I said to th both of them. They both nodded their heads.

"Bella was it different to be brought up in differnet times?" Rose asked me. I nodded my head.

" it was very differnet. It's a good place to live. I loved it. I was a princess who thought the world was at her feet. I had so many powers. Not just as a vampire but as a princess. I could order people to do what I wanted. I was very lucky. I was a daddy's girl. I loved my father. I loved my mother as well and my brother." I said. "come follow me and we will go and sit down and talk." The both followed me to the room that I stayed in. I opened the door and sat on my bed. They came in and sat at the desk. "Where to start. We you know how I came. I was born this way. I was born Her royal highness Princess Isabella Maria Akasha daughter of pharero Enkina Ramsey and Queen Akasha Nafertetie, twin sister to Armand Enkina Ramsey. I was born the oldest. Myself and my twin look alike. I have every power my mother has. My mother was a lovely lady, as was my father. But the bloodlust got the best of them. They nearly drank the place dry. It was my father that lost his will first. My mother loved my father and could not be wilth out her mate. She to lost her will and they went into a slumber. I asked my dearst friend Marius to look after them, to keep them safe. My brother thought he would go and see the world. I havn't heard from him since that day. I know he is alive. We can sense each other. I let the world forget about us. The world need to heal. There had been so much damage done. Soon the world forgot about the king and queen and myself and my brother. They forgot that vampires exited. There were romurs like anything and ofcourse people would try and find them. I moved around to try and stop people noticing that I did not age. I would check on my parents from time to time. I travel to Italy and found aro. I became good friends with them. They were there if I ever needed them. I finally came across you guys. I had never heard of veggie vampires. You were all so different. I found my ties to your family. I found my mate. Edward was my true mate. I befriended you but without you letting know who I was. Then the day that Edward left me I broke. I came to find lestate. Then you know the rest." I said to them. They both looked at me with tears that would never fall. Rose jumped at me and gave me a big hug and kept wishpering that she was sorry. She let go and looked at me. She could understand what I went though.

"Mabe you should tell the others Bella" she said. I shook my head.

"no I can't but you can if you like" I said. I looked at the time it was nealy sunset. The others would be awake soon and it would be time to try and find mother.

" I have to go. The others will be up soon and we will have to try and find people who can help us defet mother. I also have to try and find my brother. I know that he will not want to fight but he is going to have to. I just have to try and find him before mother" I said. The both nodded they heads and got up.

" thank you bella. We will here if you need help." Jasper said. I nodded thank you and left the room. I had to find the others.

**Sorry guys about the such a long time to update. With work and study you never get time. I hope you guys like it and I will update real soon.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Getting help.

Sunset had finally come. The others came and found me. We were all trying to see who could help us find and fight mother when the Cullen's and their friends came in.

"Bella we would like to help you if you need it" Carlisle said to me. I looked at them. I knew why they were doing this. They felt guilty.

"If that what you would like to, but you will have to be careful. You hurt our Princess and we do not take too lightly" Marhert said. I smiled at her. She was always like a mother to me when mine wasn't. They nodded their head and sat down.

"I say that we get a hold of aro and the others" Pandora stated.

"Can we trust them"Khayman asked.

"They are loyal to our princess. They will help. Aro is like a son to her." Maharet said. They looked at me.

"Yes they will help. Like they said Aro is like a son to me. He has always said if we need help he would be there and that meant his guard." I said. They all nodded.

"So how do we get a hold of him" Mael asked. "Easy" I said looking at her. I got my phone out. It was very funny to have him on speed dial. _Ring Ring. Ring Ring._

"Hello Mother. How are you?" Aro answered. I giggled. He always insisted on calling me mother.

"Hello dear Son. How is everything?" I asked.

"Very good. But we all miss you and wonder when you are coming back to visit" he said. I sighted. I knew they missed me and it had been so long since I had seen them it did break my heart to be away from them for a long time.

"Well dear son I will not be coming soon but I have something to ask, that may mean you come here." I said.

"Mother you know if you ever need anything we will be there to help."

"I know son. My mother has awoken and killed my father and taken his blood. She is more powerful then we could ever imagine. We need your help to defeat her." I asked.

"Mother it would be a houner to help you and the others agree. "Aro said.

"Thank you Son. You know where your Aunt Maharet lives. That is where we will be." I said.

"Offcourse mother. We will leave at once and be there by tomorrow. We love you mother and will be there to help you defeat the old hag" Aro said. I giggled only he would call her that.

"Ok son we will see you then I love you Goodbye" I said.

"Goodbye mother we love you to." I hung up the phone.

"Well that sorts that out" Maharet said. I nodded my head.

"Now how do we defeat her?" Pandora asked.

"When she is open to feed she is at her weakest. We will attack her then. We will go and feed of her him dry her of her blood. But the last person will take in her life and die" Marius said.

"I will do it. It was I who unleashed that sprit on her and made her like she was" Maharet said.

"No you cannot. I will not let you" I screamed. I couldn't let her do that. It was my duty.

"Princess you will be needed to take over and look after everyone. I know you feel it's your duty, but it is your duty to become queen." She said. I nodded I could understand where she was coming from. I am the princess and it is my duty to take after my mother when she dies.

"So that is what we will do" said Mael we all nodded.

"What about Lestate" I asked.

"Izz Lestate is lost to us. He is your mothers now. I know it hurts you as he is your best friend and my son." Maruis said. I nodded. Sunddley Jessie came in. I didn't even know she was here.

"No you cannot give up on Lestate. Please please try and save him. I love him please." Jessie cried. I ran to her. I may have never known her but she was in love with my best friend and he to her. I could not let her get hurt and I also wanted to save my best friend.

"We will try Jessie. I promise you." I said to her. She nodded her head and cried into my shoulders.

"We will try and save him from her. Try and break the spell. I don't care how we do it." I said to the others. They all looked at Jessie then at me. They all agreed. Khayman took her into his arms and left to put her in her bed.

"Since when did she get here?" I asked

"She came yesterday. I felt she needed to be here since she was in over with Lestate." Maharet said. I nodded my head. That did make sense. They were in love and were mates. She would be lost without him.

: Ok but what are we going to do. When mother sense her here she will try and make him kill her." I said. I knew what my mother was like. She was evil.

"We will have to try and stop that." Pandora said. We all agreed.

"Well everyone should be here tomorrow. That's when I will call her. She will not resit it. All there is to do now is to find my brother." I said.

"How will you do that Bella" Alice piped up. I had forgotten that they were there.

"That is easy. We have twin telepathic. But I will have to go somewhere I will not be disturb" I said.

"Princess goes into the ball room. No one goes in there." Maharet said. I nodded my head. I left and made my way there. I walked in and went straight for the middle of the room. I sat down and closed my eyes. I searched my mind to find him. Bingo

(_Bella __**Armand**_)

_Hello armand.__** Izz how are you. I haven't heard from you in a very long time. What is that you feel to find me now dear sister.**__ She is awake armand and she has killed father and taken his blood. We need your help please.__** She what. How could she do that to her own husband and mate. **__She has brother. I would disturb you unless I really needed you. __**But dear sister you have needed me a few times. I can see it in your mind. I see you found your mate and that he left you. I see you have found him again and he has some blond with him. I can feel your pain dear sister. But I have been there for you. You just haven't realised it.**__ What do you mean__**? Who do you think was the blond friend of yours at forks? Mike did not exist dear sister.**__ But you hit on me that is gross.__** Hahaha I had to dear sister. I had to try and make him jealous. I had to look out for you. I saw what he did to you. I tried to find you to tell you who I was. But you had gone. I knew you had gone to find lestate.**__ I am sorry I didn't realise it was you. Wait you dried your hair?__** Hahaha yes I did. You would have known who I was if I hadn't. **__true true. So how long to you can get here. __**How about 3 hours. I need to hunt and so do you.**__ You are right. Thank you dear brother.__** You are welcome sister. You know I would do anything for you.**_

Well that went well I thought. To think he was there and I didn't know. But he was right I did need to hunt. I better tell the others. I left the room to find them and found them in the same place as I had left them but without the Cullen's.

"I got a hold of my brother and seem that he was near me when I was in forks but he had been in disgust. He will be here soon. But now I need to hunt." I said to them. They nodded their heads.  
"Princess go to the east there are plenty of places to hunt there" Maharet said. I left the room and left to go and hunt.

**I hope that you guys like it. I am looking for a beta if there is anyone who wants to help.**

**Thanks **

**Tara**


End file.
